Doctor's Survival!
by Owen96
Summary: What if Carlos had survived the shootout in Howe's Hardware? How would this affect Sarah and the rest of the group? What will change? Read to find out! *Co-Written With A Writer With Mixed Interests*
1. Walker Hoarde!

**Hey, everyone! Yes, I am uploading two stories today. I've had this story in mind for a while now, but this isn't written alone. If it was it definitely would have taken a lot longer. I am co-writing this with A Writer With Mixed Interests. This chapter is half written by me and half written by her. I hope you enjoy and please review!**

**(Jane MAY be a little OOC. Me and Mixed Interests just made her horrible and continued from there, lol.)**

**...**

The undead trudged around them, moaning and snarling as they stumbled past them towards Howe's Hardware store. Blood was splattered everywhere as the walkers passed them, not even noticing they were really alive. Carlos was one of the survivors, along with his daughter, Sarah, and her friend, Clementine. They were currently together, and Carlos vowed that he wouldn't let anything happen to his little girl. She was standing behind him, and Carlos knew she was scared to death, because she was breathing quickly.

"Shhh, quiet honey," Carlos chided softly, hoping not to get any unnecessary attention. He didn't want Sarah to be afraid, but she had never experienced anything like this before. There had been nearly no walkers present the last time they'd escaped. "Clementine, come help me. Please. Say something, you're her friend."

"It's gonna be okay, Sarah," Clementine tried to comfort her older friend in a soft tone.

Sarah's breathing began to quiet down, but she still glanced left and right in fright. Bullets whizzed past Carlos' neck, slamming into the head of a walker directly in front of him. He whipped his head around and sighed in relief, realising how close he was to being shot. If he died...he had no idea what would happen to Sarah.

"We're almost out of the hoarde...just try to stay quiet, Sarah." Carlos whispered, making a nearby walker slowly turn its head towards him.

Sarah only nodded slowly. The walker who had turned its head was very dangerously close to devouring Carlos, but was immediately shot point blank. That was the second time Carlos had come close to death.

Someone quietly snuck up to Clementine and grabbed her from behind, almost like a hug. She gasped, but they only saw that it was Rebecca. Her gasp caught the attention of both Carlos and Sarah.

"Thank god." Rebecca whispered, crouching down to Clementine's height and looking at her. Carlos also crouched down, wrapping his arm around his daughter to keep her safe. "I can't find anybody."

"Don't worry, Rebecca, I'll keep you safe." Carlos said soothingly, thankfully quieting Rebecca down. All four of them glanced around at the walkers near them, and were grateful that they were paying no attention.

"We...we're gonna get out, right?" Sarah asked timidly, squeezing her father's hand.

"We'll be fine, Sarah," Carlos reassured her. "Just stay quiet for now, and we're going to be fine."

Clementine looked around, and immediately spotted an opening to escape. "There!" she whispered loudly enough for the three others to hear. "We may need a distraction."

"But what?" Rebecca asked, looking around to see nothing but walkers as far as she could see. Sarah yelped slightly as a walker stumbled past her, but Carlos quickly hushed her.

While Clementine was backing away she accidentally slammed into something, and in fear she raised up her hatchet, expecting it to be a walker. Her eyes widened when she realised it was Jane, the woman who had devised the plan for them to escape.

"Jane!" Clementine gasped in shock, attracting the attention of Rebecca, Carlos and Sarah.

"Shh, stay quiet!" Jane hissed. "Spread apart, and keep quiet. You'll. Be. Fine."

"But we need-"

Jane cut Clementine off with a scowl. The five of them began walking slowly again, now towards the opening that Clementine had spotted. They all stood at one spot, wondering who would go first.

"I...I can...I can't...dad...I..." Sarah began trembling, her eyes widened as she glanced up at her father in fear. "They...everywhere...I..."

"Shhh...quiet, honey. Please, you need to be quiet. I promise I'll keep you safe." Carlos crouched down, placing his hands on his daughter's shoulders. Sarah stared at him, still frightened.

"Clementine, Carlos needs to look after Sarah, and with the baby coming soon I can't risk it. Can you please go first?" Rebecca asked, and Clementine looked at her, thinking.

Clementine nodded curtly. "I'll go first," she whispered.

"Good luck, Clementine," Carlos told her.

Clem slowly began inching towards the opening, stopping occasionally before a walker could get too close. Eventually, she made it over and was officially out of the horde. She beckoned the others over, and Jane went next, then Rebecca, and Sarah and Carlos walked together. All five of them made it out unscathed.

Sarah turned around and hugged her father tightly, her breaths still very shaky. Her legs were wobbly as if she could barely stand. Carlos rubbed circles on his daughter's back and began to comfort her.

"It's all right, Sarah, it's okay," he told her. "We're okay, now, sweetie. But we have to go."

"G-go where?" Sarah asked, looking up at her father with sadness in her eyes. Carlos could tell she just wanted to stop moving, but if he wanted to keep her safe he had to do whatever he could.

"It's called Parker's Run. We went there before, when we escaped the first time, remember?" Carlos said and Sarah slowly nodded, still clinging tightly to her father's shirt. "I know the way. Don't worry sweetie, we'll be safe."

"W-what about Luke?" Sarah asked. She turned back to the hoarde, staring into it. "Where is he? I-is he coming?"

"He will meet us at the place we're going to, honey." Rebecca replied for Carlos, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay..." Sarah whispered, grateful for their encouraging words.

"Hate to interrupt your little moment, but we gotta get moving," Jane demanded, crossing her arms and tapping her foot impatiently. Clementine nodded and began to walk, and the rest began to follow.

Jane stormed ahead in the front of the group, not wanting to waste any time, and she was annoyed when she always had to wait for Rebecca to catch up. Carlos was helping her walk, while Sarah decided to walk with her friend for a little while.

"That was sooo scary," Sarah shuddered, looking at Clementine then back at the path. "They were all around us. I'm so glad that woman's plan worked!"

"I know. I just hope Kenny and the others got out okay." Clementine sighed, folding her arms.

"I'm sure they did. I don't think they were in any trouble..." Sarah said.

"Parker's Run isn't too far from here," Carlos observed as a sign caught his eye. "We are about a mile away now."

"Thank God," Rebecca breathed.

Jane muttered something incoherent under her breath while waiting for the others to catch up again. Clearly she was trying to play leader, which confused Sarah. Weren't they all supposed to be working together?

"Dad...why is that woman so...mean?" Sarah asked, keeping her voice quiet not to make Jane mad. However, Jane heard her and scowled.

"She just wants to get to safety, sweetie. Don't worry." Carlos said, smiling. Sarah decided to walk with her father for the rest of the way to Parker's Run, just in case.

Soon they came out into a huge clearing. The sun was shining down on the five as they stepped out of the dark woods. Jane began walking faster now, with the demolished war exhibit in sight.

"Good, I think we're here," Jane announced.

Carlos helped Rebecca sit down at the edge of a fountain, and Sarah decided to sit next to her and keep her company. Clementine decided to wait near the entrance with the others. She wondered when the others would show up.

**...**

**And there's chapter one. I really hope you enjoyed, and make sure to leave a review! I found co-writing really fun, and I'm looking forward to doing it again. Next chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Parker's Run!

**Thanks a lot for the kind reviews! We really appreciate it! Here's the next chapter, and please review!**

**...**

Fortunately, the group didn't have to wait very long before their friends returned. Clementine had turned around ever-so-briefly to look at Rebecca and Sarah when she heard a familiar voice call out, "Hey!"

Clementine whipped around and saw Luke, Nick, Kenny, and Sarita approaching the museum entrance, and they all looked fine (aside from the fact that they were still covered in walker guts). Luke lead the way, carrying his prized machete.

"Clem, thank god you're okay!" Kenny breathed in relief, crouching down and hugging Clementine who was relieved he was safe. "Is Rebecca okay? And the baby?"

"I...I'm fine." Rebecca said, seeming out of breath. "I just...I just need something to drink, that's all."

"We'll find you some water," Luke reassured her. "We still ain't sure where Mike and Bonnie are...we got separated from them."

Carlos approached the group that had returned. "You all made it back," he said in a relieved voice.

"Wasn't easy," Kenny replied, as Sarita went over to assist Sarah with Rebecca. "Sarita almost got bit when a walker heard her whisperin' something to Vanilla Ice." He nodded curtly in Nick's direction.

"Mike and Bonnie are missing...?" Clementine said slowly, and Luke nodded. He turned around and looked into the woods, sighing and scratching his head.

"Yeah, like I said, we got separated. I don't know where they are..." He muttered, sliding his machete back into the holder attached to his back.

"Nice to see you're okay, Clementine." Sarita smiled kindly, walking back over to Clementine and leaving Sarah and Rebecca alone.

Clementine returned the smile to the woman. "I'm glad we all made it out," she said. "I hope Mike and Bonnie are okay, too."

"They told us to go on and wait for them to catch up," Nick explained, taking off his hat and running his fingers through his dark hair. "But we haven't seen 'em since."

"Should we go look for them?" Clementine asked, gradually growing worried for the safety of her two friends. Kenny quickly shook his head.

"I don't want anymore of us in danger, especially you and Sarita." Kenny instructed strictly, seeming like he wouldn't accept any other answer. "They'll be here soon."

"I wonder how Rebecca's doing..." Clementine said, looking at her curiously.

"Maybe you should go check on her, Clementine." Sarita said, and Clementine nodded.

"Good idea," she said, and turned around.

Rebecca was still sitting on the fountain, Sarah still next to her. Both females looked up when Clementine approached. Clementine looked at the older of the two and began a small conversation.

"How are you feeling, Rebecca?" she wanted to know.

Rebecca sighed and rubbed her tummy to comfort the unborn baby. "I'll be alright, honey. I just hope we can get some water soon." She looked up and gave Clementine a reassuring smile.

"I hope so too, I'm a little thirsty," Sarah pointed out.

"I'm sure Carlos said there was a stream nearby." Clementine paused to glance around Parker's Run, looking out of the openings to see any fresh streams. Unfortunately, none met her eye. "I'm sure we'll find it later. Anyway, are you okay Sarah?"

"I'm okay..." Sarah replied a little shyly. "I just hope Rebecca has the baby soon. I want to know if it's a boy or a girl!"

"Alvin said he thinks it's a girl." Clementine said, smiling sadly.

Rebecca couldn't help but smile a little, although it was clear that she missed Alvin, who had died back at the camp, very much. "He never did have a sense on these things. I have a feeling this one's a boy."

"I bet it'll be cute either way!" Sarah smiled. She gently placed a hand on Rebecca's stomach and felt a little kick.

Sarah gasped and her eyes widened in amazement as the baby kicked again. All three of the females smiled and Sarah removed her hand, not wanting to bother Rebecca.

"It's kicking!" She said to Clementine happily, and Clementine nodded with a smile. "It has to be soon, right? When? Tomorrow? Two days? Oh, imagine if it was TODAY! That would be soooo cool!"

"Maybe," Rebecca said. "But I don't mind as long as I get to see his face."

"My friend Lee told me that we should always stay positive," Clementine smiled, remembering the kind words of her former guardian.

"Hey!" a southern-drawled voice called out before Rebecca could reply. The three females turned and noticed that Mike and Bonnie had made their way to the museum, also safe from harm. Clementine and Sarah ran to greet them, and Luke and Carlos were already there speaking to them.

"Wow, I can't believe we all made it," Clementine couldn't help but grin. "How did you guys find your way back?"

"We got separated in the herd from Kenny and the others when Sarita had a close call with a walker." Mike explained. "Me and Bonnie had to rub more guts on us because the walkers were starting to notice us."

"We made it out of the herd and followed a path, which lead us to here, thank god." Bonnie said in relief.

"So, that's everyone, then." Kenny nodded in approval, and everyone looked around happily. Sarah glanced at her dad, happy that he was still with her.

"Ugh, give me a break. Groups ALWAYS break down." Jane muttered, rolling her eyes and scowling as she stood up from her spot on the floor, walking towards the group in irritation. "And this one will be no different."

"Listen, princess, I don't know what your fuckin' deal is, but you're more than welcome to take right off if that's how you feel!" Kenny retorted.

"Kenny, please, calm down," Sarita chided, placing a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Sorry, hon," Kenny sighed.

Jane scowled at him and stormed off, possibly to be alone. She stood by the sign, her back turned and her arms crossed. Clementine frowned in confusion, had Jane been in a previous group?

"What's her deal?" Kenny muttered, rubbing his face and grumbling. "She can just leave if she hates us that much."

"She doesn't...hate us, Kenny. She's probably been through a lot. Like you. And me. And everyone else here." Sarita said soothingly in an attempt to calm him down.

"Anyway, what's our plan?" Luke asked the group.

"Rebecca mentioned she was thirsty." Sarah piped up and everyone looked at her and nodded.

"We have some canteens that I packed," Bonnie explained, holding up her backpack. "...But they're empty."

"That's not a problem, I saw a stream not too far back," Carlos replied. "I'll go and get some water for Rebecca. And we need to find a safe place for her to have this baby. It will be coming very soon."

"Well, what about that observation deck?" Nick suggested, pointing his thumb to the right. "Luke and I can go up there, make sure it's safe."

"Okay, you do that." Carlos nodded. He looked around at the group. "Bonnie, because you have the canteens, you come with me. Mike can come too."

"Can I come with you, Dad?" Sarah asked, happily running up to him and looking at him with her dark eyes. Carlos looked reluctant. "Please? I promise I won't get in anyone's way. Clem can come with us."

"Yeah, sure." Clementine nodded.

Carlos sighed, but he knew that he couldn't shelter Sarah forever. "All right, Sarah. You and Clementine can come. But be very, very careful and don't make too much noise."

"Yay!" Sarah cheered, clapping her hands excitedly. "Thank you, Dad! When are we going?"

"We should leave as soon as possible," Carlos answered. He looked towards Mike and Bonnie. "Do you two mind if we go now?"

"Nah, we can go whenever you're ready," Mike smiled lightly. Bonnie nodded in agreement.

"Okay, we're heading out." Carlos said to Kenny and Sarita, who glanced over at him, pausing their conversation. "We'll be back soon. Luke and Nick are going to check out the deck so just keep this place and Rebecca safe until then, alright?"

"You got it, doc." Kenny nodded, before him and Sarita continued their conversation. Carlos stared at them for a moment before he turned around and started walking out of Parker's Run with Bonnie, Mike, Clementine and Sarah walking behind him.

"I can't wait until we get some water." Sarah said to Clementine. "I'm sooo thirsty. I can't remember the last time I've drank something."

"We'll have some water for everybody soon, Sarah, don't worry," Clementine replied.

"Cool!" Sarah beamed. It seemed as though in the zombie apocalypse, something as simple as getting a drink of water was exciting. At least, it seemed to be that way to Sarah. "Will we be there soon, Dad?"

"A few more minutes, Sarah," Carlos replied.

"Do you think Kenny and the others will be okay back at Parker's Run? It's pretty defenseless, you know?" Bonnie said to Mike as the strolled at the back of the group. Mike shrugged, looking at Bonnie.

"I'm sure they'll be fine, especially with Kenny there." Mike said and Bonnie laughed. "He's quite the badass, without him we wouldn't be anywhere."

"Oh, come on," Bonnie said, smirking. "The group still has you."

"Don't fall behind, everybody." Carlos said, especially to Mike and Bonnie.

"Do you think they like each other?" Sarah whispered to Clementine so that only she could hear. "I mean, like like each other?" For someone who had nearly died in a horde, the teenager was as giddy as ever.

"I don't know, maybe," Clementine replied, though she couldn't help but smirk.

Within a few minutes, the five of them got to the stream without any problems. Carlos handed a canteen to Mike and Bonnie, and had one to fill up himself as there were only three for the whole group, consisting of nine people (ten when the baby arrived). "Clementine, I want you and Sarah to be on the lookout."

"Sure, Dad!" Sarah replied happily, and walked away from the group to keep lookout. Carlos paused from filling the canteens for a moment and glanced at his daughter, smiling as she excitedly scanned around.

"I think we're fine." Clementine replied calmly, walking back to Carlos, Mike and Bonnie. Carlos stood up, screwing the top of the canteen tightly. He put it away in his backpack and nodded. "Okay, we should head back. Come on, Sarah."

"Okay, Da-EEEK!" Sarah screamed all of a sudden, making the other four turn around. A walker had pushed her to the ground and was getting ready to bite her.

"NO!" Carlos screamed.

Sarah gripped the walker's shoulders and tried to push it off, but it was a lot bigger and much stronger. It was surprising that the walker didn't lean down immediately, but that was none of anyone's concern at the moment.

"HELP ME!" Sarah screamed, trying her hardest to fight off the walker.

"Sarah!" Clementine cried, pulling out her gun immediately and firing it into the walker's head, sending it down completely dead. Sarah squeaked out as the walker fell, but she was unharmed.

Carlos immediately pushed the walker off of his daughter and pulled her up. He hugged her tightly, and Sarah returned it, gripping the back of her father's shirt, shaking and sobbing softly.

"I...I was so scared," Sarah cried. "I-I thought I was gonna-"

"It's okay now, sweetie, I've got you now," Carlos whispered. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Clementine, Mike and Bonnie watched in dismay as Sarah slowly walked away from the stream, still clinging tightly to her father's shirt. It didn't seem like she was going to let go for a while.

"I...I wanna go back..." Sarah whispered to her father, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. Her father hugged her.

"Don't worry, sweetie. That's where we're going." Carlos said soothingly, mentally kicking himself for allowing his daughter to come with him. What was he thinking!? She could have died if Clementine didn't do anything! "When we get back, I'll get you some fresh water. Does that sound good?"

Sarah slowly and quietly nodded her head, sniffling.

Carlos and Sarah took the lead back to Parker's Run, the latter still trembling, while Clementine, Mike, and Bonnie followed. All five of them were a little fazed after what had happened.

"It's a good thing that you came with us, Clem," Bonnie whispered to the little girl walking alongside her. "Sarah would've died today if it hadn't been for you."

"I'm glad I was here," Clementine admitted. She didn't want anyone else that she cared about to die, and that included Sarah. She placed her free hand in her jacket pocket as they walked the trail back to the museum.

Nick was the first to greet them once they returned. Luke was nowhere in sight, he was likely keeping watch at the observation deck. "You're back! Uhh...everything alright?" He noticed the traumatized look on Sarah's face.

"...A walker...it sneaked up on Sarah and attacked her." Carlos said quietly and Nick's eyes widened. "She almost got bit...but Clementine saved her. Thank you, Clem."

"Are you okay, Sarah?" Nick asked, crouching down to Sarah's height. She slowly nodded, still trembling and Nick stood back up, frowning. "Anyway, we should probably get to the observation deck. I'll show you where it is."

"Is it safe?" Clementine inquired.

"Yeah, Luke and I made sure of that," Nick replied.

Kenny and Sarita approached the five as Nick walked away. "So, we good on water?" Kenny asked, mainly talking to Clementine more than anyone else.

Clementine nodded. "We almost had an...incident," she told him, glancing at Sarah. "But yeah, we've got water and we're okay."

Kenny smiled. "Good."

"I'll go and get Rebecca," Carlos announced, walking over to where the pregnant woman was still sitting by the fountain. He helped her up and walked with her over to the group.

**...**

**Thanks for reading! I had lots of fun again with this chapter. I'm really enjoying this story. Please review and check out mine or Mixed Interests' other stories!**


	3. The Observation Deck!

Groaning noises could be heard just as Carlos and Rebecca arrived back with the group. It was a little surprising since they seemed to appear out of nowhere. Sarah's breathing picked up slightly, and Carlos placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Shit!" Kenny cursed. "How the hell did they get here so fast?"

"We don't know, we only saw one walker down at the stream," Clementine answered. "Should we take them?"

"You go on ahead, I'll catch up," Kenny replied gruffly.

The group stared at Kenny silently, who raised up his lead pipe and turned to the incoming walkers. They stumbled towards the group of eight, groaning and snarling. He began walking towards them angrily, raising it up and smashing it down into one of the walker's heads.

"Go!" He ordered, kicking the dead walker backwards to get it out of his pipe. He eventually yanked it out and continued to brutally beat it up while the others approached him. Sarita watched on sadly.

"Kenny, please..." She said, but Carlos placed a hand on her shoulder and she reluctantly turned around, following the group to the observation deck while Kenny continued to beat up the same walker.

They quickly walked towards the observation deck where Luke and possibly Jane were waiting, though not as quickly as they would've like to since Rebecca needed to catch up. Sarah and Clementine ran forward and went up the stairs to the observation deck.

Clementine walked forward and heard a voice. Ever so curiously, she decided to investigate.

"That's about as human as I've felt in a long time...Clementine!" Luke exclaimed, turning towards the little girl.

Luke and Jane were sitting in a position that Clementine couldn't understand. Jane was adjusting her boot with a smirk across her face while Luke looked stunned. Clementine gave them a disgusted expression.

"What's going on...?" she asked.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Rebecca scream. "Oh...Oh, God! The baby...I think it's coming!"

"Oh, joy..." Jane rolled her eyes in frustration, folding her arms and standing up. Luke also stood up awkwardly, not knowing what to say. Carlos walked in with Sarah and his eyes widened.

"Have you two been up here this whole time? Well, at least you've been keeping watch, right?" Carlos said. Luke scratched the back of his neck while Jane smirked.

"Oh, we did a lot more than that." She said mischievously and Carlos glared at Luke who glanced at him sheepishly.

"That's incredibly irresponsible of you, what if something had happened?" Carlos scolded.

"Look, we're fine, and nothing came up!" Luke cried in defense.

Carlos said nothing more and went over to help Rebecca prepare for childbirth. Kenny came up to the deck then, luckily unscathed.

"There's more of 'em," he warned.

Kenny, Nick, Luke, Mike, and Bonnie got their firearms ready and began to shoot the oncoming walkers who were coming for them, likely attracted to Rebecca's screams.

"What should I do?" Clementine asked, almost frantically.

"Clementine, you need to help outside." Sarita said, walking next to Carlos. "Me and Carlos have got this."

Clementine nodded and ran outside to the deck, gasping in horror and shock at how many of the undead there were. She pulled out her gun and began shooting the walkers, but most of her bullets missed and hit the gate instead of the walkers. She heard heavy breathing behind her and she turned to see Sarah standing there terrified.

"Sarah, you need to get back inside with your dad." Clementine instructed.

Sarah nodded vigorously and ran towards the gift shop, looking back and forth between the group fighting outside, and her father delivering Rebecca's baby. Sarita was holding her hand and trying to calm her down. The two had become friends back in the ski lodge. But that didn't mean that Sarah wasn't scared. What if something happened?

"Clem, we should move this cannon forward," Luke told the eleven-year-old beside him.

"Yeah, okay." Clementine said, nodding and running to the cannon. She grabbed one of the wheels and grunted as she slowly pushed it forward with Luke helping her.

"Almost there..." Luke said. The others shooting through the gate backed away as they got ready to push it against the gate, when the wheel suddenly broke through the flooboard.

Unfortunately, Sarah was only at the entrance at the gift shop, and she felt the ground give out from under her. Her loud screams caught everyone's attention. The fifteen-year-old fell hard on the ground and was trapped under rubble.

"Sarah!" Luke yelled, running over and looking down.

That word alone made Carlos turn his head in fear and worry. "What happened?!"

"Ahh...ahhh..." Sarah's eyes widened in fear as her anxiety began to show. She was trapped under the rubble, and she couldn't get out no matter how hard she tried. "Help me...dad...Dad! DAD!"

The walker stumbled towards her, hungrily groaning as they got closer to the teenager. She was now frantically screaming as she started pushing them off. Carlos ran outside and looked down at Sarah.

"Jane, save her!" Clementine ordered, but Jane scoffed and folded her arms.

"Are you kidding? No way." She said, walking back into the gift shop. Carlos glared at her before getting ready to jump off the deck.

Carlos whipped around and called into the gift shop. "Sarita, please take it from here. I have to get my daughter!"

He pushed past Jane and jumped down, immediately running over to pull the rubble off of Sarah.

"D-Dad...Daddy...help me, please!" Sarah's breathing was picking up dangerously now.

Bonnie and Mike began shooting at the walkers heading right for Sarah. A piece of wood came loose and fell over before Clementine could catch it, nailing Carlos in the shoulder. Luckily, this didn't seem to affect him.

Carlos grabbed the rubble and started lifting it up as hard as he could, which eventually rose it up. Sarah scrambled out from underneath it and gripped her father's shirt as the walkers approached them from all around.

"Honey, we have to climb up here, okay? Make sure you do it quickly." Carlos said, pointing to a slope of rubble. Sarah nodded and began running up the slope as fast as she could with her father close behind.

Luckily, they both made it up unscathed, much to the relief of the rest of the group.

Carlos knelt down to Sarah's level and hugged her tightly. "Stay close to the group, Sarah. I have to help Rebecca deliver her baby."

Sarah nodded obediently as her father returned to the gift shop and ran to Luke, standing near him. She looked down and let out a small scream. "They're...they're climbing up!"

And she was right. Somehow the walkers were able to climb up the destroyed deck. They looked around frantically, momentarily not knowing what to do.

"We have to drop the deck!" Clementine yelled.

"She's right! We have to drop the deck!" Luke yelled over the sounds from the walkers.

"Drop the...are you fucking crazy!?" Mike yelled at Luke as he ran past him and started kicking at the slope.

"Give me a break..." Jane muttered, leaning against the wall and folding her arms. She suddenly noticed something in the corner of her eye. "Hey...how about that bolt thing?"

"What..." Luke's vision trailed to where Jane was pointing, which was at a large bolt that seemed to be holding up the deck. "There! Clem, hurry!"

Clem whipped around to face Mike. "Boost me."

The older man obliged and lifted Clementine onto his shoulders. She used her hatchet to destroy the railings holding up the deck. After several tries, she was successful. The entire deck collapsed, crushing the walkers attempting to climb up. Luke had to grab the back of Sarah's shirt and pull her back, had she been any closer, she would have fallen again.

"Oh my God..." they heard Sarita gasp.

"What? What is it?" Luke asked as he and the rest of the group walked into the gift shop, to which they saw a horrible sight.

Rebecca was panting heavily as she stared at her baby, which Kenny was holding. But there was something wrong. It wasn't moving. All of the group gasped as Kenny cursed silently and Rebecca began to weep.

"No..." Bonnie whispered, one hand covering her mouth and the other on Clementine's back. She looked close to tears.

Carlos hung his head in sorrow as he placed his hands on Sarah's shoulders. "I'm sorry, Rebecca-"

He was interrupted when a little coughing noise was heard. The group looked on in shock as the newborn baby began to move and cry. It was alive! Relieved sighs and smiles washed over everyone.

"Oh, thank God," Kenny breathed. He turned his attention towards Rebecca and grinned. "It's a boy."

"Let me see him." Rebecca said softly, washed all over with relief. Kenny gently gave the baby to the previously pregnant woman and she smiled as she saw the baby begin to cry. "He's beautiful..."

"He's so cute!" Sarah piped in happily.

"Congratulations, Rebecca." Carlos said and Rebecca looked at him and smiled.

Mike walked away for a moment and then returned with a green blanket. "Here, this'll keep him warm."

"Thank you," Rebecca said gratefully, taking the blanket and wrapping it around her newborn son. She looked down at him in awe. "Who's a perfect little man? You are. Who's the most perfect little man in the whole world? You are. That's right, you are."

"We should let them rest," Carlos spoke up.

"Yeah, we should." Clementine said. Jane suddenly stood up from her corner in the room and walked over to Carlos.

"I'm leaving." She muttered quietly. "I can't stand this group anymore. I don't want to stay with people who are just delaying the inevitable. That girl almost died today, and it will happen again and again until you can't save her anymore. Trust me, I know."

"Nothing is going to happen to my daughter!" Carlos snapped. "How could you be so willing to leave her to die?"

"Because she's going to eventually, and it may very well be soon," Jane glared at him. Without another word, she walked over to the other side and got the barred gate open.

To be quite honest, Carlos didn't care if Jane left or not, and he wasn't going to stop her. She couldn't be trusted, even less so after she said that Sarah was going to die. He was still here to protect her no matter what.

He watched as Jane descended the staircase, never to be seen again.

"How could she say that about Sarah!?" Carlos muttered to Luke, who actually looked sad that Jane had left. "What? Are you sad about this?"

"Well...I..." Luke stuttered.

"I don't want to hear it." Carlos muttered. He put a hand on Sarah's shoulder. "Come on, honey. I'll read you one of your books."

"Yay!" Sarah cheered happily, running over to her backpack.

As Carlos and Sarah sat at a corner in the gift shop, Sarah couldn't help but inquire something that was on her mind. "Dad?"

"Yes, Sarah?"

"Why does that lady hate me? Why did she say I was gonna die?"

Carlos sighed as he didn't quite know how to answer this question. Sarah had done nothing wrong and had hardly even spoken to Jane. But he decided that his answer would satisfy his daughter. "Sweetie, she doesn't hate you. She was just selfish and scared, only looked out for herself." He glared at nothing in particular.

"Oh...okay." Sarah said, taking out her book and handing it to her father.

"What chapter were you on, sweetie?" Carlos smiled at her, and Sarah happily pointed at the chapter she was on. "Ah, okay. Chapter Twelve..."

...

Soon Sarah was fast asleep, with her soft breathing relaxing Carlos as he finally knew she was safe.

He was glad that she could sleep peacefully, even after what had happened today. He had nearly lost his daughter twice, and he was thankful that she was still here with him.

Meanwhile, Luke was standing outside, still pacing around after learning about Jane's departure. Nick was standing there not knowing what to do, and Kenny just looked annoyed.

"You want to calm down, asshole?" he scoffed. "So your little girlfriend left. It's not like anyone else even liked her!"

"Hey, shut up man!" Nick said and Kenny scowled at him. Luke liked Jane!"

"Well, the rest of us didn't." Kenny scowled. "Now stop pacing around before you wake up the baby!"

"Okay...okay. Sorry, sorry..." Luke said, still frantic.

Clementine, not quite ready to go to sleep since it was still a little early, walked out and greeted everyone. "What's going on?"

"Jane just left," Luke mumbled, crossing his arms and looking at the ground. Kenny rolled his one eye.

"What?" Clementine asked, stunned.

"Thank god." Kenny muttered. "She was no help to the group. She wasn't willing to do-"

"If she didn't see the bolt attached to the deck we never would have survived!" Luke snapped at him.

"Someone else would have seen it! We would have been fine!" Kenny yelled at Luke.

"You guys are going to wake everyone up!" Clementine whispered loudly enough for them to hear.

Kenny glanced inside the gift shop, where both Rebecca and her baby were sleeping soundly. "Sorry."

"I'm...I'm sorry, alright!? I just...I just needed it, alright!? Look around us! Everything is shit! So forgive me, for wanting to enjoy one moment of something else!" Luke yelled and Kenny shook his head in disgust.

"I can't believe you." He said. "Risking our lives, just to fuck that stupid girl!?"

Luke bit his lower lip to avoid screaming out a comment. Nick looked on awkwardly, hoping that he wouldn't get anymore in the middle than he already was.

"Is everything all right?" Mike asked. The arguing had awoken him.

"Everything's fine," Luke grumbled.

"Are you sure? It sounded like you guys were-" Mike began.

"Everything's fine!" Luke replied, irritation in his voice. Mike looked startled for a moment before he slowly nodded, walking back inside.

"You need to calm down, Luke..." Nick said awkwardly.

"I am calm!" Luke snapped back.

This was a little ironic, because normally it would be Luke telling Nick to calm down, and not the other way around.

"We need to find a safe place to raise that baby, and it ain't here," Kenny spoke up. "It's gettin' colder by the damn minute. We need to find someplace safe, get to Wellington."

"Wellington still sounds like bullshit," Nick told him.

"Hey, nobody cares about your damn opinion, Nick!" Kenny snapped at him and Nick folded his arms and looked away. "We need a safe place to raise the baby, which ain't here! We gotta push on!"

"Rebecca is in no condition to move." Luke said. "This time you're not deciding what happens. You've almost got loads of us killed, and it's not happening again."

"Hey! Might I remind you that I got my eye taken out because of your actions, pretty boy!" Kenny gritted his teeth.

Inside, the baby began to cry loudly, having been woken up by the arguing. Rebecca was heard trying to shush him.

"Great, look what you did." Kenny muttered.

"What I did? You got a lotta nerve, Kenny!" Luke snapped.

"Just stop fighting!" Clementine cried. "You'll attract walkers and you know what almost happened last time!"

Both men quieted down then. Sometimes it seemed as if Clementine was more of an adult than both of them put together, and this was one of those times.

"Look...maybe we should sleep on it?" Nick suggested.

"Yeah, I think so too." Clementine agreed.

"Ugh...fine, whatever." Kenny grumbled, walking into the gift shop with a scowl. Luke also walked in, followed by Nick and finally Clementine.

Luke would stay up and take watch while everyone else slept. Although he was still upset about Jane's leaving, he wasn't going to complain anymore. He muttered something to himself and folded his arms.

When everyone woke up the next morning, it was time to make a decision. Leave immediately for Wellington, or let Rebecca rest for a few days before doing so?


	4. Searching For Supplies!

It was a new day and everyone was awake, yawning and stretching as they greeted each other. Sarah's eyes fluttered open and the world was dark. She screamed and sat up, only for her book to slide off her face.

"Sarah, what's wrong?" Carlos rushed in, clearly in a panic. After what happened the previous day he wasn't taking any chances.

"Huh?" Sarah looked around her before finally noticing her father. She looked down at the ground sheepishly. "...Nothing." She felt even worse when the baby started to cry. She gave Rebecca an apologetic look.

"There there, it's okay..." Rebecca said soothingly to the newborn, hugging it close to her body. "It's okay, Sarah."

Sarah heard the voices of Kenny and Luke coming from outside, and she knew it was another argument.

"What's going on outside?" She decided to ask anyway.

"I'm tellin' you, we need to leave for Wellington right fuckin' now!" Kenny was heard shouting. "We slept on it, and I'm making a decision."

"You know what, Kenny? You're not the leader of this damn group, okay?" Luke shot back.

Carlos grumbled and turned back to his daughter. "They're just fighting over when we're leaving, Sarah. Don't worry about it."

"Why do people have to fight?" Sarah asked sadly. "Why can't we all just get along?"

"They're just doing it to protect us, Sarah." Carlos said to reassure her.

"Oh, okay," Sarah nodded, and then sat quietly in the corner.

"Listen, everyone just calm down," Mike held his hands up. "Maybe we should see how Rebecca's feeling before we decide on anything, alright?"

"I'm fine, I'm okay," Rebecca tried to reassure them as she continued to rock her baby, who had now fallen back to sleep.

"You're not fine." Luke said. "You need rest."

"We need to go NOW, Luke!" Kenny yelled.

"A couple of days and she'll be fine!" Luke shouted back.

"Look, Carlos is a doctor, he'll be able to tell whether or not Rebecca is in any condition to travel," Luke tried to reason. He then turned his gaze over to Carlos, who was looking back at them with his arms crossed. "Carlos?"

"Rebecca needs plenty of days rest." Carlos said with a stern expression.

"Carlos, I'm fine..." Rebecca said.

"No, you need to rest. We will leave in a couple of days." Carlos said.

Luke turned back to Kenny with a satisfied look as if to say, "I told you so."

"Fine, fine," Kenny replied, looking quite unhappy at being outvoted. "We can leave in a couple of days, but don't say I didn't warn you." He turned and walked back into the gift shop.

With that said and done, there was no more discussion. But the group couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen during this time.

Over the course of the few days the group left the observation deck to search for supplies while others stayed to keep watch. Obviously the kids stayed, and so did Rebecca and the baby.

"How are you doing, Rebecca?" Clementine asked with a smile.

"I'm doing okay," Rebecca told her with a small smile. "...Alvin Junior is doing well too." She glanced from the baby to Clementine. "Do you want to hold him?"

"Can I?" Clementine asked after a brief debate.

"Of course. You're family. Here," Rebecca said, holding Alvin Junior out to Clementine, who took him in her arms. Sarah approached them and got down on her knees, looking at the baby in admiration.

"He's so little!" she breathed softly.

"Would you like to hold him, Sarah?" Rebecca asked kindly. Sarah frowned, feeling uncomfortable. She didn't want to hurt him.

"O-okay..." Sarah said and Rebecca gently handed the newborn to her. Sarah looked down at the sleeping baby and smiled.

The baby looked so peaceful, quite the opposite of what all went on in the world these days. The three females could hear Alvin Junior's soft breaths, and it relaxed all three of them.

Suddenly, Sarah grew tense when he began to cry and wail in her arms. Her eyes widened, and she turned to Rebecca for help.

"Just rock it slowly." Rebecca guided Sarah and the teenager reluctantly rocked it back and forth. The baby began to quiet down and Sarah gasped in amazement.

"Good job Sarah." Clementine smiled.

"Th-thanks," Sarah replied softly. Now she was smiling. Ever so gently, she handed Alvin Junior back over to Rebecca.

Meanwhile, Carlos, Kenny, Nick, Luke, Mike, and Bonnie were heading out to the woods nearby in hopes that they would be able to find some supplies.

"Okay, we have to look for some abandoned buildings." Carlos said to his group and they nodded. "Does anyone know anywhere?"

"We could go back to Parker's Run or the museum..." Bonnie suggested.

"That place has been picked clean, if there was anything there in the first place." Kenny frowned.

"Well, what about those trailer homes?" Mike suggested. "There's gotta be something in one of those places, right?"

"Maybe," Luke seemed to consider it. "What do y'all think?"

"Seems kinda risky, but I suppose we have to check it out." Nick said.

"I just wanna hurry up and get back to Sarita, Clem and the baby." Kenny said. "So just make a decision guys."

"We'll go check it out," Carlos eventually agreed. It was no secret that he was getting tired of his rather loud mouth and attitude.

Bonnie and Mike led the group over to the trailer parks, called Sunshine Mobile Homes. Several walkers were roaming around on the outside, and everyone tried to steer clear of them. Killing them would only make too much noise and attract more.

They eventually came to a mobile home which seemed battered down and abandoned, so they decided to check it out. It was a struggle to get the door open, and Kenny had to kick it in if they wanted to get inside.

"There better be something good in here..." Kenny muttered as he walked inside followed by the others.

Bonnie went over to the refrigerator and opened it, but closed it again a mere second later while holding her nose and coughing hard. It was probably chock full of dangerously spoiled food.

"You okay?" Mike asked.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, don't worry 'bout me," said Bonnie.

Nick ended up finding a couple of weapons, a Winchester Model 17 and a Jericho 941 F to be exact. He came out of one of the rooms holding them. "Here, we might need these."

"Does it have ammunition?" Carlos inquired.

"Uhh..." Nick checked the guns' barrels. "Only a few shots each."

"It's better than nothing I guess." Kenny muttered, folding his arms. "I guess we better check out another one."

Everyone left the mobile home and walked into another one, where they checked the cupboards to see a box of crackers and a half-empty bottle of water.

"Good, Rebecca needs some food," Luke said to no one in particular as he grabbed the crackers and water out of the cupboard. He turned around to face the rest of the group.

"Find anything else?"

"A first-aid kit," Mike spoke up. "I'll give this to Carlos."

"Alright, we're doing good. Let's keep this up." Kenny nodded in approval as they left the mobile home and continued to search through them all, finding rounds for their guns and a couple of items of food.

"We've searched through the entire place...I think we've done well." Mike said, tired.

"I think we have too," Luke agreed. "Alright, are we ready to head back for now?"

There was mostly nods and a chorus of "Yes." The group began their somewhat short trek back to the observation deck and arrived there about twenty minutes later.

"Hey, we're back!" Nick announced.

Sarah, Clementine, and Sarita went to greet them, glad that everyone had returned unharmed. Sarah ran to Carlos and hugged him, and Sarita did the same for Kenny.

"Did you get a lot?" Clementine questioned.

"A good bit," Bonnie responded, placing her backpack on a small counter.

"This should keep us going for a little while." Sarita said. "Good job, everyone."

"Okay, I've had enough patience. It's been days." Kenny said. "We have to go. We can't stay here for too long."

"Why? It's safe, there's no stairs so the walkers can't get us." Luke said. "We have supplies now, too."

"We'll freeze our asses off here if we stay much longer!" Kenny shot back. "Wellington is our best bet, I just know it!"

"How do you know that Wellington is even real?" Mike asked. "I say we head down south, make it to Texas."

"Texas? The hell?" Kenny muttered, clearly annoyed with the new suggestions. "We talked this through! Right, Clem?"

"I...uh..." Clementine muttered.

"Staying here is the right idea! We can make a fire from all the paper around here." Luke said.

"Sarah, go back inside with Rebecca," Carlos whispered to his daughter, who nodded and obliged.

"And what if that fire burns off with all the remaining wood?" Kenny retorted. "We. Need. To. Leave."

"Kenny..." Sarita spoke cautiously.

"We're not leaving!" Luke growled, getting sick of Kenny's obnoxious attitude. "You can leave if you want to, I don't give a damn what happens to you. But I'm not letting you hurt Rebecca or the rest of my group!"

"I'm the one keeping this goddamn group going!" Kenny shouted. "Without me you would all be dead!"

"You killed Walter." Luke muttered quietly.

Unfortunately, Kenny heard Luke charged straight for him, with Nick and Carlos having to hold him back. "I was trying to save all of your asses, Luke! Don't you go accusin' me of such bullshit!"

"You need to calm down!" Carlos exclaimed. "It will only make matters worse!"

"Kenny, please calm down!" Sarita pleaded with her boyfriend, who wasn't listening in the slightest. "KENNY!"

"See!? You're a danger to the group! What if you hurt Sarah? Or Clementine!? Or the BABY!?" Luke roared angrily, standing his ground while Carlos and Nick held Kenny back. "I can't believe you're still in the group!"

"You shut your mouth!" Kenny yelled.

Clementine then ran out to see what was going on. She jumped back in surprise when she saw the situation and got in between Kenny and Luke, which, surprisingly enough, made Kenny stop struggling. But just for good measure, Carlos and Nick didn't let go.

"Please, you guys have to stop fighting!" Clem cried. "We have to stick together. All of us!"

"Kenny...listen to her, please!" Sarita begged.

"..." Kenny muttered to himself angrily and stopped struggling. Carlos and Luke reluctantly let go of Kenny, and fortunately he didn't try again. "...Fine then. I'll leave."

"What!?" Clementine and Sarita's eyes widened. Kenny turned to them.

"Don't worry, I'm not leaving you two. But these idiots don't know what 'safe' means." Kenny said, stomping into the gift shop.

Kenny sat in a corner and held his head in his hands, giving out a low sigh.

"He...may need a little time to himself," Nick pointed out.

"I'm so worried about him," Sarita added sadly. "I'm...I'm afraid. And it's not even me I'm afraid for."

"You don't have to be," Luke reassured her. "Look, he'll come to his senses in time, alright? But like Nick said, we need to leave him alone for right now. Won't do any good bothering him."

That was when Sarah decided that it was safe to come out, peeking around the corner at first.

"It's alright, Sarah. You can come out." Carlos said and Sarah ran out, hugging her father.

"What's happening? Are we leaving?" Sarah asked to her father, who crouched down to her height.

"We don't know yet, honey." Carlos said. He glanced at Kenny who was sitting inside the gift shop.

"I heard Kenny get mad," Sarah whispered. "Why?"

"He's just in a bad place, okay Sarah?" Luke replied for Carlos. "Nothing you have to worry about."

Sarah nodded, but didn't speak any more about it.

"What are we gonna do?" Clementine inquired. "Kenny's right, we can't stay here forever, but we don't know what it's like out there, either."

"I just want to keep Rebecca and the baby safe." Luke said. "And Kenny over there can't see that. I'm not letting a woman who is recovering from pregnancy and a newborn into a world like this."

"I think we should stay here." Nick said. "We have plenty of supplies, and we can close the shutters and block them up with something to keep safe and warm. And the stairs are gone so walkers can't reach us."

"Right," Bonnie agreed. "It's too dangerous for Rebecca and the baby to be out there right now."

Mike massaged his temple and leaned against the wall, not exactly knowing what to do.

"But we did promise to Kenny..." Clementine said quietly, looking over at the man who was still sitting in the corner of the room. "Maybe we should leave..."

"I'm honestly fine." Rebecca said. "I promise."

"Rebecca, please. You're as pale as a walker." Luke said, turning to her. "We need to stay here. We'll be fine."

"We need to make a decision, and quickly," Carlos spoke up, his arm around his daughter's shoulder. "We can't stand here and argue forever. We do need to leave eventually, but not immediately."

"He's right, we need to make a plan," Mike agreed.

"We can't decide on a plan when half of us are on one side while the other half are on another." Luke folded his arms.

"Dad," Sarah shook her dad's sleeve. "Why do we have to leave? I like it here...it's not very comfy but I know we'll be safe."

"We're still not sure what's going to happen, Sarah," Carlos answered. He focused his attention back on the rest of the group. "If we leave, we wouldn't know where to go. How do we know that this place Kenny is mentioning is even real?"

"Me and my friend Christa were going there," Clementine said. "But she got caught by bandits..."

"Oh..." Carlos said. "Well...I'm sorry about that. But now we have some proof that it could be real."

"What about a vote?" Nick suggested.

"A vote would work." Luke nodded, folding his arms. "Okay, good. I definitely want to stay."

"I think it would be the right decision to stay for the time being." Carlos said, walking next to Luke while Sarah quickly followed.

"I'm leaving." Kenny said, walking to a spot of the gift shop alone. "I don't care if I'm outvoted."

"I need to stay with Kenny." Sarita said, walking next to Kenny, who smiled.

"Staying might be the best bet," Bonnie spoke up. "At least for a little while. Rebecca still needs to recover. That's my vote." She walked over next to Luke, Carlos, and Sarah.

Mike didn't say anything, and walked over to stand near Bonnie.

Now was Clementine's large choice. Should she stay with this group, or go with Kenny and Sarita?


	5. The Shootout!

**Thanks for all the reviews, but last chapter wasn't a vote. It was just an ending with a question for suspense. And most of you voted...and said absolutely nothing about the chapter. :( It wasn't a vote, this story will never have votes, so please do not vote. Thank you.**

**(PS: To the guest who asked for NickXSarah, it's not gonna happen. Me and Mixed Interests don't want to ship a child with an adult, maybe as a friendship pairing but definitely not in a romantic way. Sorry.)**

**...**

It took a while, but a full decision was finally called upon. Kenny and Sarita were going to leave, with the rest of the group catching up in a couple of days or so. The couple left about an hour after deciding, and after a long hug, Kenny reassured Clementine that they would see each other again.

Carlos was on watch two days after Kenny and Sarita had left, deciding that today might be a good day to leave. Rebecca was beginning to look a bit better, but no one knew if she or the baby could bear the cold. Plus, Carlos was a bit worried about Sarah.

"Dad?"

The man turned, and saw his daughter walking up over to him. Sarah gave him a hug.

"Good morning, sweetie. Are you okay?" Carlos inquired.

"Yeah...I suppose..." Sarah said, looking up at her father. "Why did Kenny and Sarita leave?"

"They decided that here was not a good place to stay, because of the cold. But we'll be safe here, and there's plenty of water from the museum." Carlos reassured her. Sarah nodded.

"Oh...Okay!" Sarah smiled brightly.

Luke and Nick came outside too, the pair having just woken up. They looked over the observation deck at the risen sun, despite the snow on the ground, and turned to look at the doctor and his daughter.

"Hey," Luke greeted.

Carlos smiled warmly at the two and Sarah waved happily.

"Do you think it was the right decision...letting them go?" Luke asked to Carlos, keeping his voice down so Sarah wouldn't hear.

"I don't know." Carlos said. "But they wanted to leave, and we couldn't stop them."

Clementine soon woke up, looking sad. Sarah asked her if she was okay, noticing her emotion, and Clementine sighed.

"Yeah...I just miss Kenny, that's all." Clementine said, and Luke looked at her.

"It'll be okay, Clem," he tried to reassure her. "It's just like Nick said, we'll see them again. If you can reunite with him once, you can do that again."

Clementine looked slightly hopeful, but knew that there was a very slim chance of that happening.

"When do you think we should leave?" Nick asked Carlos.

"A couple of days, maybe a week if Rebecca gets worse." Carlos replied.

"Sounds good, she should get better before we do anything," Luke agreed.

Carlos glanced back at Rebecca, who was rocking little AJ gently. He still needed to check up on her, although she kept insisting that she was fine. But the group (minus Kenny) knew better.

**...**

Meanwhile, Kenny and Sarita were walking in the cold. Sarita rubbed her arms, but it wasn't much help since her jacket wasn't exactly that heavy.

"Kenny, are you sure we should have left?" Sarita inquired, her breath mixing with the freezing cold air. "We don't have much with us."

"Don't worry, hun." Kenny reassured his girlfriend as they walked through the snow, crunching sounds reaching their ears as they walked through it. "Luke was an idiot. We needed to leave."

"...Okay." Sarita said. "So, are we going to Wellington?"

"Yeah. We should get there in a couple of days..." Kenny said.

"I still have the map here," Sarita told him, taking it out from her back pocket. She looked at it. "I think we are just outside of Tennessee..."

"Alright." Kenny said. "We might need to set up camp first, to get some rest."

"But what about food?" Sarita asked.

"I reckon we should go huntin' tomorrow," Kenny suggested. "It won't be easy with this damn cold, though..."

"I'm sure we'll manage somehow," Sarita assured him.

"I hope." Kenny muttered, stopping. "We should probably build a campfire."

"You're right. I'll go get some wood." Sarita said, walking into the woods.

She took a pistol, just in case. There wasn't much wood around, but there was just enough to build a fire with. Sarita gathered it up and took it back to the campsite where Kenny was likely waiting.

"Did anything happen while I was gone?" Sarita asked and Kenny shook his head as she approached with arms full of wood.

"Nah, we're okay." Kenny said.

He took the firewood from his girlfriend and placed in the middle. Once that worked, he lit a match and created the fire. Sarita took a seat next to Kenny on the log.

As the fire slowly grew, Kenny thought about the baby and Clementine and how he just left them like that. Sarita noticed his expression.

"Is there anything wrong?" She asked.

"Just worried about Clem and the baby," Kenny responded truthfully, placing his hands to his head with a low sigh. "God, I hope they're alright. We should have brought Clem with us."

"Don't worry, Kenny." Sarita said. "We will see her again. I know that for sure."

"God, I hope you're right." Kenny sighed.

For a while, the couple sat close to the fire, huddled together and arms linked for comfort and warmth.

"Get some rest, Sarita," Kenny instructed. "I'll take watch."

"Kenny, what-"

"I'll be fine, alright? Get some rest."

Sarita looked at him for a moment, before obliging and lying on the ground. She placed her head on her arms and fell asleep. Kenny sighed and looked in the other direction, ready to take watch.

**...**

The group living at the observation deck were walking down the stairs, stepping outside. Bonnie still had to help Rebecca, but she was definitely getting better.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Luke asked the group.

"I think we are," Carlos confirmed, as Sarah walked over to stand beside him. Everyone else nodded. "Let's go."

The group walked away from the observation deck and out into the cold and snow. Carlos definitely had to have been freezing, since he wasn't wearing the appropriate attire for the deadly winter. Neither was hardly anyone else, for that matter.

"Dad, where...where are we going?" Sarah inquired, shivering.

"...Somewhere...safe, Sarah. Don't worry." Carlos reassured his nervous daughter.

"Oh...okay!" Sarah smiled brightly again and Carlos smiled.

But it was cold. And Clementine couldn't help but have the feeling that someone was watching them. She looked around as she paced forward and rubbed her arms, but there was no one there.

"Everything alright, Clem?" Nick wanted to know.

"Yeah, I'm fine," the little girl nodded.

"I just hope we get somewhere warm soon...like a town or something. I just want all this to end." Nick muttered.

"I know, but we've lasted this long and we can't stop now." Clementine said and Nick nodded in agreement.

"Yeah...you're right." He said.

"I think we should head to that town we saw on the observation deck. Remember, Clementine?" Bonnie inquired. "We could take shelter in that church."

"We'll have to scope the place out first," Carlos informed her.

For about a minute or so, no one said anything, but then a Russian accent pulled everyone out of their thoughts. "Hello?"

They all noticed a boy who looked in his late teenage years walking towards them, with his leg in a metal brace.

"Who's this?" Bonnie whispered, and everyone shrugged, confused as to who this boy was.

"Arvo?" Luke muttered, but unfortunately he was heard.

"Arvo? You know this person?" Carlos inquired.

"Yeah...Jane and I met him on the observation deck...before you guys came up," Luke explained.

The boy, known as Arvo, stepped up towards the group, who all had suspicious eyes. He turned to look at Luke, after possibly looking around for Jane. "Hello, you are Luke, yes?"

"...Hello, Arvo." Luke said and everyone glared at him, angry that he didn't tell anyone about the teenager. "What do you want?"

"Oh...I...uh...bandages, I need bandages." Arvo quickly said.

"Bandages?" Bonnie questioned in confusion.

"Yes, for my sister...she's still sick...very sick..."

"Why would bandages help a sickness?" Mike said, not wanting to give out supplies because of Rebecca and the baby. Arvo's eyes widened.

"I...I..."

Suddenly many people burst out of the woods clutching guns, and they were yelling out orders in russian.

"Who the hell are these people?" Nick demanded, taking a step forward. Mike had to place a hand on his shoulder to prevent him from going any further.

One of the men said something to Arvo in Russian, and the teenager translated it.

"I tell my friends that you are the ones who rob me," Arvo explained, causing a pang of slight fear and suspicion.

"Luke, what is he talking about?" Carlos nearly demanded.

Luke grumbled and stepped forward. "Listen, I didn't steal from you, alright? Jane was the one who tried to rob you. I let you go, remember?"

"Jane tried to rob this boy!?" Carlos snapped angrily, raising his voice. However, he noticed his daughter trembling from fright and he calmed down and crouched down to her height. "We're gonna be okay, Sarah. We're gonna be-ACK!"

"DAD!" Sarah screamed as one of the bandits shot at Carlos, making a single bullet pierce through his shoulder and land on the ground. Carlos cried out. "DADDY!"

"Sarah!" Bonnie yelled, raising up her gun.

The group pulled out their own guns with the exception of Sarah and Rebecca, and gunshots could be heard. Sarah was still trembling and calling out for Carlos, until Nick grabbed her, both of them taking for cover.

Despite his injury, Carlos got up and began shooting as well, even though it was a bit hard to use his left arm now.

"What's going on?" Sarah asked, her breathing picking up, especially after witnessing her father get shot.

"Shit, I don't know!" Nick snapped, firing all around due to his rather bad aim. One of his shots eventually pierced someone's neck, sending him down.

"N...Nick...I...I can't breathe...what...what happened to dad...?" Sarah whispered as the two hid behind a wall while Nick continued to shoot.

"He'll be fine, Sarah, I promise. Your dad is the strongest-WATCH OUT!" Nick yelled, grabbing Sarah's arm and pulling her out of the way as a bullet hit the spot where the teenager was previously.

Nick looked angrily at the man who had shot at Sarah and quickly shot him in the forehead, killing him immediately.

Meanwhile, Clementine fell nearly face-first in the snow, looking around. All she could hear was lots of screaming and cursing (most of it in Russian), and she didn't exactly know what to do.

"Clementine! You're out in the open!" someone called to her.

Clementine glanced up, looking around. She saw Nick and Sarah hiding behind a demolished wall; Sarah was looking absolutely terrified, Carlos was shooting while wincing as blood flowed out of his bullet wound, and Luke, Bonnie and Mike shooting at the bandits. Suddenly, she heard a crying sound. She gasped as she noticed Rebecca sitting in an old tyre with the crying baby in her hands while the bandits shot around her.

Taking a big risk, Clementine crawled forward as fast as she could to save the woman and her newborn baby.

She eventually made it, getting up to a squatting position. "Rebecca! Are you okay?" she asked, though not too loudly as to get the bandits' attention.

"I...I'm fine," Rebecca looked around fearfully as she rocked AJ. "Shit...what are we going to do?"

"AHHH!" They were interrupted by a scream, which came from Luke. He was on the ground, clutching his now-bleeding leg and hissing in pain.

"Luke, no!" Rebecca cried out. She looked at Clementine. "Go help Luke! Hurry! I'll be fine!"

"No, no, I'm fine!" Luke said, when a bandit walked towards him and aimed their gun at him. He yelled out but the bandit was quickly killed by Carlos who was clutching his arm in pain.

"You need to take AJ and hide!" Clementine nearly yelled to Rebecca.

"Natasha! Natasha, no, please!" Arvo cried out, running over and attempting to revive his sister. But while he was distracted, Nick shot him in the head. Arvo was now dead.

All that could be heard were some more gunshots, until someone yelled out, "NO!"

Everyone stopped shooting and slowly turned. Their eyes slowly widened and they stared in absolute shock as they saw Bonnie's lifeless body on the floor, with a bullet wound in her heart and brain. Mike had her in his lap and he was crying.

"Bonnie!" Sarah cried out.

"Это только начало, я собираюсь убить всех y-" one of the leading bandits shouted. ("That's just the beginning, I'm going to kill all of y-") But he was interrupted when someone shot him in the other back, near to his neck.

The group was clearly shocked at who had done it. With a furious, angry face, it was no other than Kenny. Sarita was behind him, looking fearful.

"Kenny!" Clementine yelled.

"Clementine! Thank god!" Kenny yelled in relief, running towards the little girl. They both hugged and everyone smiled, despite what happened to Bonnie. However, this moment was soon ruined when Luke noticed something crawling towards Sarita. He gasped. It was one of the bandits that had turned.

"Sarita! Look out!" Luke cried out, raising up his gun.

But Sarita turned around too late, and the newly-turned walker immediately bit into her, causing her to scream and go down. Kenny looked on in horror for a brief second before pulling out his gun and shooting the bandit dead.

Sarita was on the floor, blood flowing out of her walker bite. She was clutching her arm, trying to stop the blood as she panted heavily. Kenny ran towards her and held her in his arms.

"You're gonna be okay, hun...you...you're gonna be okay..." He whispered while everyone watched on with sadness and dismay. Sarah turned around and cried into her father's chest.

"Kenny...you can do it...you can survive...I know you can...all of you can..." Sarita whispered before her eyes closed for good.

"No..." Kenny grabbed Sarita's shoulders and held her up. "No...Sarita, no, you can't die on me! YOU CAN'T DIE ON ME, GODDAMN IT!" He shook her violently, but it was no use. She was gone and had to be put down before she turned.

Kenny turned around to look at the group, looking more furious than anyone (except for Clementine) had ever seen him. "Who...the FUCK...CAUSED THIS?! I know it was one of y'all!"

"Kenny...please, we can talk about this later. But we need to put Sarita down before she turns!" Carlos said, trying to persuade Kenny but he glared at him angrily.

"Who...caused...this...?" He said, staring at Carlos with an anger that he hadn't seen before in Kenny.

Luke's face paled even more than it already was, and Kenny noticed this. His one eye widened, and he immediately stormed over quickly and knocked him over, beginning to beat him senselessly.

"You fuxking MORON!" he yelled furiously. "YOU DID THIS! I KNOW YOU DID! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!"

Carlos and Nick had to rush over and grab Kenny, once again having to restrain him. Luke limped over and sat on the nearby wall, with Kenny still lashing out and yelling obscenities.

"Kenny! Calm down before someone gets hurt!" Carlos demanded.

"NO SHIT SOMEONE WILL GET HURT, MIGHT AS WELL BE THIS ASSHOLE!" Kenny hollered.

Behind them, there was a groaning noise. Clementine gasped, Sarita had turned. She got out her gun and shot her in the head, causing everyone to turn around.

"No!" Sarah cried out, running away from Sarita and bursting into tears once again, covering her face with her hands. Kenny's eyes widened and he ran over to his girlfriend's body, holding it close to him.

"Kenny...I'm so sor-" Carlos began when Kenny interrupted him.

"Don't...just leave me alone for a while..." Kenny whispered and Carlos nodded, knowing how it felt to have someone close to them die. He walked away to treat to Luke's wounds.

Rebecca slowly got out from her cover, carrying the now-quiet baby. She had witnessed everything and had a shocked and sad expression on her face. "My God..."

"It just...it all happened so fast," Mike breathed, still in grief over the loss of Bonnie. The two had become quite close in such a short time.

Carlos got out his medical supplies and wrapped a blue bandage around Luke's leg, after cleaning it out with some peroxide. He solemnly got up and walked forward. "We have to keep moving."

"We have to get to that church before nightfall." Mike said, helping Rebecca to her feet as Bonnie wasn't there anymore. Rebecca smiled at Mike as if to thank him and he smiled back.

"Kenny...we have to go..." Clementine approached Kenny slowly, worried that he may lash out at her. Kenny did not reply. "...Kenny...?"

"She was still alive, Clem...wasn't she? She was still talking and laughing, and then that man just shot her!" Kenny said and Clementine's eyes widened, realising he was in extreme denial.

No one could say anything. It took a full two minutes before Clementine could coax Kenny away from that spot. It seemed more like a trudge than a walk. Sarah was clearly worried about Carlos, but he kept assuring her that he would be fine.

Hopefully the group could make it to the little town without any incidents.

**...**

**Thank you for reading this chapter and please review and check out mine and Mixed Interests' other stories! The next chapter is coming soon! :)**


	6. Close Calls!

**Thanks for the reviews! We appreciate it. :)**

**...**

The group were back on the track to the little town with the church, hoping to make it there without any more incidents. Sarah walked alongside her father, looking at his wound.

"Dad...are you okay?" She asked, worried. She didn't want to lose her dad.

"I'm fine, sweetie. Don't worry." Carlos reassured his daughter.

"But you're hurt," she reminded him sadly.

"I'll be all right, Sarah," Carlos tried to reassure her as he ran his fingers through her raven hair. "You shouldn't overexcite yourself."

"Okay," Sarah muttered as she rubbed her arms.

Kenny was trudging at the back, no doubt muttering swear words and other obscenities, not only to himself, but to Luke as well. And Luke was feeling awful for what he'd done.

Nick noticed Luke was looking uncomfortable, and he walked over to him, hoping he was okay.

"Hey, man. What's wrong?" Nick asked his friend. Luke looked at him and frowned.

"I just feel bad for Kenny, I can't imagine what he's going through. And all because of me." Luke muttered.

Nick glared at nothing in particular. "Truthfully? You should be blaming Jane."

"It wasn't-" Luke began, but the younger man cut him off.

"Wasn't she the one who tried to rob that kid, though? And persuaded you to...you know."

"Nick...I want to forget that. You know that. I just want to forget about her...Jane was trouble. And I can't believe I...you know." Luke sighed, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I know." Nick said, nodding.

"So...how far away from this church are we?" Mike inquired. He was clearly trying to get his mind off of Bonnie.

"A few hours, I think," Clementine responded. She shivered, her blue rainbow jacket wasn't exactly as warm as she had originally thought.

Suddenly, Luke nearly fell, hissing in pain. Nick helped him up before he could fall completely, however.

Carlos turned around, hearing the noise. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah...yeah," Luke nodded weakly. "I just put too much pressure on my leg, is all."

"We need to find medical supplies soon. For Rebecca, Luke and Carlos. Sarah, are you feeling okay after the fall?" Nick asked the teenager, who nodded quickly, not wanting to be a nuisance.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." Luke tried to reassure the group.

"You're not fine. None of us are. We need to find somewhere warm, and fast." Carlos said.

"We'll be there soon, Carlos. No need to worry." Mike said.

"We need to get the children to a safe place," Rebecca pointed out as she walked with Alvin Junior in her arms. "But I'm sure we'll be there soon."

Luke bit his lower lip hard to avoid yelling out anymore. He didn't want to slow down the group any more than he already was.

Clementine decided to check on Kenny and she walked from the front of the group to the back of the group, where Kenny was trudging along silently. Clementine knew he was furious and she was surprised he was holding it in and not attacking Luke.

"Hey, Kenny..." Clementine said quietly and Kenny looked up at her.

"Clementine...please, can I be alone?" he requested in a deadpan voice. "I need to think."

Clementine nodded slowly, obeying his request and went to catch up with Carlos and Sarah, who was still looking worried for her father. But deep down, she knew he would be fine. Sarah looked down at Clementine and smiled ever so slightly.

"I'm glad you're okay, Clem," she whispered.

"Thanks, Sarah. I'm glad you're okay too." Clementine smiled. Sarah also smiled but then she looked at her father and frowned. "Don't worry, he'll be fine."

"I hope you're right, Clem." Sarah said quietly.

It was lucky that the group didn't get lost, as the sight of the buildings was the thing to guide them. Carlos was hoping that the inside of the church would be relatively warm, as he noticed his daughter shivering behind him.

Unable to hold it in any longer, Luke yelled out again. "AHH! God..."

Mike ran over to him and looked at Carlos. "Maybe we should stop for a few minutes. We need to check on your wound too."

"I suppose we can stop." Carlos muttered. "But only for a few minutes."

Everyone stopped to rest their legs or to take a drink of water while Carlos checked everyone's wounds and wrapped a bandage around his own one.

Kenny sat on a tree stump nearby, placing his head in his hands. Everyone noticed this and looked at one another.

"Someone should go talk to him," Luke suggested. "He can't be alone right now...he could hurt someone, and not just me..."

"I'll do it," Mike stood up, after Carlos examined his shoulder.

"Maybe you shouldn't." Clementine spoke up. "I tried talking to him, but he asked me to go away."

"Maybe he's feeling different now." Mike said.

"I don't think so." Clementine said.

All was silent, and Mike quietly approached Kenny, hoping that he wouldn't physically lash out at him like he did Luke. But then again, Mike hadn't been the one to cause any of this.

"Hey Kenny, are you alright?" Mike asked the man, who remained silent. Mike wondered if he was irritated or if Kenny was just ignoring him.

Kenny looked at him with his one eye, giving him an expression that said, "Does it LOOK like I'm alright?"

Mike sighed. "I'll...take that as a no. Sorry. But, we need to change your eye bandage."

"Don't you dare touch me." Kenny muttered quietly as Mike approached him with a new bandage and a bottle of anti-septic to clean his wound.

"Come on, man. We need to change your-"

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Kenny yelled, standing up and glaring at Mike menacingly, who's eyes widened.

"Sorry, sorry," Mike held his hands up, the bandage and anti-septic still placed in them. He walked back over to the group. "I don't know what the hell we're going to do about him."

Rebecca rocked her baby gently and looked up at Clementine. "Clem...I think you're the only one he really trusts," she pointed out.

Clementine looked over at Kenny, who was breathing heavily in anger. "I don't know..."

"Just try, okay? We don't want his eye getting infected..." Rebecca said and Clementine sighed, taking the anti-septic and the bandage. She nervously walked over to Kenny.

"Kenny...can I change your bandage?" She asked.

Kenny only glanced up at her, and for a moment the little girl was afraid that he might yell at her, too. But luckily he didn't.

"Kenny...?" Clementine trailed off.

With a very quiet sigh, Kenny spoke to her. "I reckon you can," he replied. He took off his eye bandage and gave Clem a glum stare. The child couldn't tell if his eye looked better or worse. "So, how do I look? Am I still gonna be pretty when this heals?"

"It looks...different. I think it's getting better." Clementine said, giving a fake smile to Kenny who frowned.

"You sure? It still hurts like hell." Kenny muttered, chuckling.

Clementine didn't say anything, and poured some of the antiseptic onto the cloth, and held it out for just a moment. Kenny gave her that knowing look.

"Well...I guess this is the shit part, huh?" he inquired.

"Don't be a baby, we've already got one," Clementine tried to joke.

"I know, I know..." Kenny smirked. "Hurry up."

Clementine gently and carefully put the cloth onto Kenny's eye. The man yelled out in pain and Clementine pulled the cloth away.

"It's okay...I trust you," he reassured her. Clementine placed the cloth back over his eye, and this time he only inhaled sharply. She put the clean bandage over Kenny's eye.

"I'm all done," she told him.

"Thank you, sweetie."

Carlos approached very carefully. "Is everyone ready to go?"

"I think so," Clementine responded.

The group began to walk again, in higher hopes of making it to the town now that Kenny was fine again. They continued walking through the hours until they came to the entrance to the town.

"Well...I guess we're here." Kenny said, folding his arms as he looked at the town.

"Guess so," Nick agreed. "We can't be too far from that church now."

"Let's go, everybody," Carlos called, taking the lead as Sarah walked beside him.

"Do you think it'll be warm inside the church? I hope so. It's really cold!" Sarah shuddered, the cold impacting her the most because she was a child and she had a thin jacket.

"Don't worry, they might have some food too!" Carlos said happily, hoping to raise his daughter's spirits.

"Really? Yay!" Sarah cheered.

It took about ten minutes to reach the church, but Kenny, Nick, and Mike went inside first to make sure that it was safe.

Fortunately, no one outside heard any gunshots or yelling, and the three made it back outside.

"It's pretty warm, even has a bit of supplies," Mike announced.

"Really?" Clementine asked almost incredulously.

"What kind of supplies?" Carlos asked, folding his arms.

"A little bit of food, water and ammo at the office in the back." Kenny said, placing his hands on his hips. "We could hold out here for a while."

"That's good." Carlos said with a smile, looking down at his daughter.

"Let's go!" Sarah exclaimed, taking her father's arm with both of hers.

It was good that things finally seemed to be looking up, despite that two of their group had died today. Clementine sat at one of the pews and examined one of the boxes.

She used her hammer that she kept in her back pocket to pry out the nails, which landed on the floor. She grunted as she lifted it open to see candles inside, and she was relieved that they would have light.

"I found some candles." She announced to the group, holding some of them up.

"Good find, Clem." Kenny nodded.

Clementine smiled back at him. "Anybody have a match?"

"I do," Luke responded. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a box, tossing it to the little girl.

"Thanks."

Clementine carefully lit the match, watching as the bright flames took over. She then lit the candle and carried it over to a window, realising it was getting dark.

"Maybe we should explore the rest of this place before it gets really dark." Clementine suggested and everyone nodded. "Maybe there's another room."

"Is the chapel in back clear?" Carlos questioned.

"Yeah, it's clear," Mike replied. "But exploring isn't a bad idea."

Sarah was walking around when her foot suddenly got caught on something and she cried out as she tripped over. Everyone was immediately alarmed and they turned to her, but she was relieved when they saw her standing up.

"Ow..." She said, rubbing her arms.

"What happened honey?" Carlos asked, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay." Sarah said. "But I tripped on that hoop in the ground."

Carlos turned and gasped to see a trapdoor in the ground with a metal hoop attached to it to open it. What mysteries could be inside?

"Great," he muttered. He turned around to face the group. "I need to check out what's inside. Sarah, stay here with the others, okay?"

"Okay," Sarah nodded and obliged.

Carlos grabbed the hoop and grunted as he pulled it, opening the trapdoor. Specks of rust fell from the trapdoor, showing it hadn't been used in a long time.

"Be careful, Carlos." Luke warned him and Carlos nodded. The doctor jumped into the darkness, but he was sure he could hear a snarl around him. Confused, he peered into the darkness, and his eyes widened as he saw an undead face staring back at him.

"Oh no...WALKERS!" Carlos yelled, reaching out for the others to grab his hands. "Hurry!"

Just as the walker was ready to chomp into the Hispanic man, Mike and Nick grabbed his hands and pulled him out, slamming the door. Sarah bolted over to her father, her breathing picking up.

"Dad, are you okay!?" She asked frantically as Carlos lay on the floor, panting heavily. He was sweating like crazy; he was terrified.

"I-I'm fine, sweetie. Can you pass me a candle?" Carlos asked and Sarah nodded, running over to the candle by the window and grabbing it, not noticing the lone walker that was standing outside, a couple of metres away from the window. Sarah gave the candle to her father and he leaned down, seeing many walkers staring up at him and snarling. "W...what is this? What kind of sick person would keep all of these walkers here!?"

"I don't know...but I have a feeling they're not gone..." Luke said nervously.

And he was right. The banging on the door by where Sarah had been began to increase. Was there a damn hoarde here or something?!

Most of the group got out their weapons with the exception of Sarah and Rebecca. And to make matters worse, AJ began to wail.

"Shit!" Mike cursed, jumping back as a walker tried to nip him. A few began to pour in. Sarah screamed.

Carlos pulled out his gun and backed away, when the trapdoor suddenly opened and a walker grabbed his leg, pulling him to the ground. He dropped his gun, which spun over to Rebecca. She quickly picked it up and shot the walker dead, throwing the gun back to Carlos.

"Sarah, Rebecca, take the baby and get to the office at the back! Lock the door!" Carlos yelled while the others shot their guns. Rebecca nodded.

"Sarah, come on, honey. We have to go." Rebecca said, grabbing Sarah's hand gently and leading her to the office, closing the door and locking it with a key that she found on the desk. The two females thought they were safe when they suddenly heard a moaning and they glanced to see a walker on a chair, moaning as it stood up. The two gasped and Sarah began to scream again, but nobody heard over the gunshots.

"What...what are...what are we gonna do? Rebecca!" Sarah yelled, nearly going into a full-blown panic attack.

"Sarah, take AJ," Rebecca handed her baby over to the teenager, who grasped him tightly. The older woman looked around frantically for a weapon.

She was lucky enough to find a Glock 17 on an end table in the corner. She bolted over and shot the walker dead. Both girls silently prayed that there weren't more in here.

Rebecca took her baby back from Sarah, who squeezed her hand in fear.

"We're gonna be okay, Sarah. No need to worry." Rebecca said soothingly to the teenager, who was crying softly.

Meanwhile, the walkers spilled into the church while others clawed at the walls and windows. Everyone shot at them but they just kept coming.

"There's too many!" Luke yelled, attacking a walker with his machete. The walkers cornered Clementine, making her have to run into a pew. She continued to shoot but the walkers continued to wall towards her.

Eventually, she ran out of ammunition, and her gun clicked. Panicked, she had no defense as the walkers trudged towards her. But someone shot down the last three walkers. Clementine saw that it was Kenny, who nodded at her.

"Go!" he ordered.

Meanwhile, Carlos was shooting at some walkers when one sneaked up on him, knocking him to the ground and getting his gun out of the way. Luke, who was the closest, picked it up.

"L-Luke! Help!" Carlos cried out as he struggled with his walker which was trying its hardest to bite him. Luke fumbled with the gun and aimed it at the walker when another one slammed into him, knocking him to the ground. The walker was about to bite Luke when it was shot dead by Nick, who quickly killed the walker that Carlos was struggling with.

"Hurry! We have to get to the office!" Nick yelled, helping Luke and Carlos to their feet. The three glanced at the incoming hoarde of walkers before running to the office, passing Clementine and Kenny.

They bolted into the office and slammed the door, hoping that Clementine, Kenny, and Mike would make it out okay. Sarah immediately ran to Carlos and hugged him tightly.

"I'm fine, honey," he soothed her.

Back in the church, Clementine, Kenny, and Mike continued to fight off the remaining walkers. Clementine used her hatchet to slam one in the head.

"We need to go, now!" Mike yelled, grabbing Kenny's arm. The man finished kicking a walker in the head and followed Mike to the office, with Clementine close behind.

Luke opened the door and the three ran inside, panting heavily.

"Everyone alright?" Luke asked after slamming the door tightly shut.

"Think so," Mike panted. "Man..."

"What about the supplies?" Nick inquired.

"The candles are still in the church, I forgot to grab them." Clementine frowned, folding her arms.

"Everything is still in the church." Kenny muttered.

"What are we gonna do?" Sarah asked nervously and everyone glanced around at each other.

"Are there any more walkers still in there?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah, about fifteen," Mike responded, leaning against the wall. "Out of ammo."

"There's some more outside too." Carlos said. "And many down in the basement. We may have some trouble staying here."

"I just want to know who's actually sick enough to keep walkers in a basement! What did he need them for? Feeding?" Kenny said in disgust. "There might be someone else in the town we should look out for."

"Maybe tomorrow we'll send some people on the lookout?" Nick suggested. "It's...getting dark now."

"We should probably get some sleep. This office is pretty small, but we should be able to manage." Carlos said.

"Good idea," Luke nodded in agreement. Ever so carefully, he sat in a chair and positioned himself where he wouldn't put pressure on his leg.

Everyone began to turn in for the night with the exception of Mike, who would listen for more sounds besides walkers.

Sarah walked over and went to Carlos, placing her head on his chest. "Dad?"

"Yes, Sarah?" Carlos asked tiredly.

"We're safe, right? Those monsters won't get us, will they?"

Carlos seemed to think long and hard about it. "We're safe, Sarah. Don't worry about a thing, alright? Now, try and get some sleep."

Sarah nodded and closed her eyes. Her soft breathing was heard a few seconds later.

Carlos just hoped that his answer satisfied his daughter.

**...**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! :)**


	7. Intruders!

**Thanks for the reviews and feedback last time, everyone! Mixed Interests and I appreciate it! :)**

**...**

"Alright, y'all, we're about to head out," Luke announced to the remaining group. "If all goes well, we should be back by nightfall."

It was the next morning, and Carlos, Luke, Nick, and Mike were going to be on the lookout for anything suspicious, and hopefully find a few supplies since the ones in the church had basically been abandoned.

Sarah walked over to her father, her hand on her arm, and looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes. "Be safe, Daddy."

Carlos hugged her and rubbed gentle circles on her back. "I'll be back as soon as I can, sweetie."

The four stepped out of the church and looked around, noticing many walker corpses all over the floor, sickening them. They looked around, taking out their guns as they headed towards the woods.

"Do you think the others will be safe back at the church?" Luke asked Carlos, walking next to him.

"I hope so...I don't know what I'd do without Sarah..." Carlos said, trying not to think about it.

"She'll be fine with the others," Luke tried to reassure him.

Carlos nodded, he hoped that the other man was right. Sarah was better off safe with the others instead of out here, in these dangerous woods.

Just then, the four men heard movement, and Nick began waving his rifle around almost frantically until Luke whipped around his way.

"Nick, come on, man, that ain't a good idea!" Luke chastised him.

"There could be someone ready to shoot at is at any moment! Man, am I the only one who's prepared around here!?" Nick muttered in frustration, aiming at the woods.

"Nick, put the gun down. You could accidentally shoot one of us." Carlos said, putting his hand on Nick's gun and slowly lowering it down.

"Who's there?" Mike called out.

At that moment, about ten people emerged out of the trees, all of them armed with some type of weapon. The men all recognized at least a few of them; they all came from Carver's camp.

"What the...what the fuck?!" Luke exclaimed. "How the hell did you find us?"

"I don't think you're in any position to speak, Luke!" one of the people spat. Carlos was pretty sure his name was Vince.

"We want an answer!" Nick demanded, glaring daggers at all of the people present.

"Carver is DEAD. And we know someone from your stupid group did it." Another man said, who's name was Russell. "So we're gonna see how you like it, and kill one of yours."

"Lead us to your camp." A girl named Becca said, holding up her gun. The four nervously turned, knowing they were outnumbered and slowly walked back to the church.

"Shit, we're fucked!" Nick whispered to Luke, but quickly shut his mouth when another person, whose name was unknown, pointed his gun at Nick's head.

"I'd suggest you pipe the fuck down before I put a bullet between your eyes," he ordered, and Nick had no choice but to oblige.

"Our camp...it's here," Carlos trailed off once they were in front of the church. He silently prayed that these people wouldn't do anything to hurt Sarah.

Vince quickly grabbed Carlos' arms, snatched the gun and held them behind his back. Russell did the same with Nick and a man named Wyatt did the same with Luke. Someone else did it with Mike. They struggled to get out of their grasp but it was no use.

Inside the church, Rebecca had heard a noise outside and she looked through the window, gasping to see her four friends had been captured. She quickly turned around.

"We need to hide! There are people from Carver's camp outside!" Rebecca said in a hushed voice.

"What?" Clementine whispered in shock.

"What the fuck?!" Kenny's eyes widened. He looked out the window himself. "Not this shit again!" he moaned.

"Dad!" Sarah squeaked out, trying to get a clear view from the window, but Clementine placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her head.

"Sarah, we need to hide, do you understand?" Clementine asked slowly.

Sarah could only nod, tears filling her eyes in fear that something bad was going to happen.

Rebecca scanned around, until her eyes met a crawlspace. She opened the door and saw that it was only big enough for two people. "Clementine, you and Sarah hide in here."

Clementine quickly led Sarah into it, trying to calm her down. Sarah's breathing was getting worse and Clementine worried that someone would hear it.

"Us two can hide in the back room." Kenny said, opening the door to the back room and walking in with Rebecca. He quickly closed it behind him and they all waited.

Outside, Wyatt and one of the unnamed people continued to surround Carlos, Nick, Mike, and Luke.

"In," the latter of the two ordered, his crossbow pointed at Carlos' bullet wound.

Slowly, Carlos opened the door to the church. The group didn't hide out in the main room due to the amount of dead walkers, and this didn't satisfy the people.

"Where are your people?" Russell demanded.

Sarah began whimpering but Clementine quickly covered her mouth and the teenager desperately tried to relax. Carver's group walked around, searching everywhere before they came to the back room. Russell slowly turned the handle and pushed the door open but it wouldn't budge. Confused, he tried again. It still didn't open.

Unknowing to him, Kenny had pushed a bookcase in front of the door, so it always slammed closed again whenever it was opened.

"I think we're safe," Kenny whispered so quietly that only Rebecca could hear.

"I'm telling you, it's only us," Carlos lied, but of course no one believed him.

"Oh yeah?" Becca taunted. "Where's Sarah? She's such a little baby."

At that, Carlos gave her a nasty look, but he was smart enough to keep his mouth shut. His dark eyes scanned around as the others continued to search throughout the church.

Russell slammed against the door and Rebecca backed away, staying near the back of the room. Kenny was holding his handgun, ready to shoot his attacker at the first moment. The bookcase began to wobble and Kenny quickly pushed it back.

Becca looked down the trapdoor to see all of the walkers standing down there, groaning and snarling and she muttered in disgust. She looked in each of the pews but didn't see anyone.

"Maybe they're not even here." She said, shrugging.

The attackers looked everywhere, but to no avail. By now, Sarah had quieted down in the crawlspace, and now had her hands over her ears and her eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"Guess not," Wyatt agreed, lowering his shotgun. "But it doesn't make sense..."

"What did we tell you? It's only us," Luke called out.

"It can't be. You wouldn't let your daughter out of your sight. You're always with her, so she has to be here. Keep searching. What about that back room?" Wyatt, pointing towards the door with his gun.

"It won't open, Wyatt." Russell replied, lowering his gun. Wyatt muttered something to himself and walked towards the door, starting to kick it.

"They're obviously hiding in here, then!" Wyatt said in frustration.

Carlos' heart pounded. He would be damned before he let someone touch his daughter. He watched with pain-filled eyes as Wyatt slammed his body into the door, but it remained ever still.

The doctor attempted to step forward, but Vince pointed the gun towards him, causing him to stop.

"Drop it," Vince ordered, "or your daughter dies first."

From her hiding place, Sarah couldn't help but squeak out. Clementine shushed her very quietly, and both girls were lucky that no one heard them.

Carlos stared at Vince with pleading eyes, but Vince's cold soul forced him to ignore the doctor's pleas, his mind being warped from Carver. Vince kept the gun pointed towards him and Carlos looked at the door that continued to get pummelled.

From inside the room Kenny was pushing the bookcase as much as he could, but it continued to wobble and he knew it wouldn't hold out soon. Rebecca was sitting on a chair in the back room, full of fear. She prayed that the bookcase wouldn't collapse.

Sarah's breathing began to get worse, and it started to get louder. Clementine looked at her nervously, hoping the teenager wouldn't give their spot away.

Just then, the worst possible thing that could have happened at that moment, well, happened: AJ began to wail, and loudly. Everyone who was hiding or being held at gunpoint stiffened; their cover was blown.

"I knew someone was in there!" Becca yelled. With her eyes narrowed to little slits, she pointed her Glock 22 towards the door.

"Oh, no," Clementine whispered, her golden eyes widening.

"NO!" Luke yelled out, running towards Becca. However, he was quickly shot in the leg by Russell, who clearly looked troubled doing it. He fell to the floor in pain, rolling back and forth. Blood seeped out of his wound.

"Luke, no!" Carlos ran towards his friend, but Vince jammed his gun into his chest, knocking the air out of him. The doctor fell to his knees, and Clementine knew this would be too much for Sarah.

"Daddy, no!" Sarah yelled from inside her hiding spot.

Kenny tried desperately to hold the bookcase, but he realized that it wouldn't stay still for long. He would try as hard as he could, but it had to take more than one man to hold it still.

"Everyone start checking these rooms!" Vince ordered.

Fortunately enough, the crawlspace door was practically hidden inside the wall, so it was possible that Sarah and Clementine could stay hidden. But that wouldn't happen if anymore noise was made.

"Sarah, we have to stay quiet!" Clementine warned her older friend, who was crying softly.

"C-Clem...I can't...daddy...I need him..." Sarah whimpered to her friend who frowned, not knowing what to say.

Carver's camp began kicking the door that lead to the back room, and Kenny groaned as he almost tripped over from the bookcase wobbling so much.

"Rebecca...push the...table..." Kenny said, knowing he wouldn't be able to last much longer. Rebecca gently placed down AJ on the chair once he had stopped crying and she ran to the table, pushing it as hard as she could to Kenny.

"You might as well give up now!" one of the unnamed guards shouted. He heard grunting, and saw Luke on the floor, clutching his leg in pain. He walked over and grabbed him, causing the younger man to scream out. Luke immediately stopped when the guard aimed a pistol to his head.

"You don't have to do this!" Carlos tried to reason.

"Either you all come out, or this guy gets it." The unnamed guard shouted, jamming the pistol against Luke's head and making him groan in pain.

From inside the back room, Kenny and Rebecca glanced at each other nervously, wondering what to do.

Sarah gasped, hoping that they weren't talking about her dad. But she would still be pretty upset if it were anyone else, too. She looked over at Clementine, who was looking at the door with fearful eyes.

"We need to help him!" Sarah whispered, tears streaming down her face.

In the back room, Rebecca said to Kenny, "We have to go out there, Kenny!"

"Are you fucking crazy!?" Kenny replied to the woman in a hushed tone. "They'll kill us! They're not gonna spare us, especially after what we did to Carver!"

"But Luke will die! Do you really want that to happen?" Rebecca said angrily, raising her voice. Kenny looked at the bookcase for a moment before shaking his head. "How could you!? After everything he's done for us!?"

"Luke will be fine!" Kenny replied angrily.

"I'll give you to the count of three!" the guard ordered. "One..."

"Kenny, goddamn it!" Rebecca whispered loudly, gripping the man's arm. "He will KILL him!"

"No, he won't!" Kenny snapped back.

Carlos finally dropped his weapon, holding up his hands in surrender. "Please, you don't want to hurt him. This will not solve anything, you have to believe me."

But the guard ignored him and looked at the doors. "Two..."

Rebecca stood up and walked towards the door, grunting as she began to push it away from the door. Kenny quickly grabbed her arm and pulled it away. She turned to him with a fierce fire in her eyes.

"Killing Luke won't help anything. If we all survive we may have a chance! Why can't you see that!?" Rebecca said, glaring at Kenny. "Now I'm going-"

"Three."

"NO!"

**BANG!**

Carlos and Nick cried out as Luke's brains exploded all over the church as his limp body collapsed on the ground. They both stared speechless at the scene. Sarah was now screaming, tears running down her face, which gave away her and Clementine's hiding spot.

"No! Luke!" Rebecca squeezed her eyes shut.

"Oh my God!" Clementine whispered.

"LUKE!" Nick bellowed. He attempted to run over to his friend, but Wyatt nailed him with his rifle. The capped man turned to the guard, a look of fury crossing his features as tears streamed down his face.

"All of you, come out now before another one of your friends dies!" Vince ordered.

Becca, hearing Sarah's cries, smirked as she found their hiding spot. Clementine gasped while Sarah continued to cry. Clementine was about to take out her gun when Becca aimed hers at the little girl.

"Uh-uh. I don't think so." She smirked, grabbing Sarah by her hair and pulling her to her feet. The teenager let out a cry of pain as she was yanked out of her hiding spot. Becca threw her to the ground and aimed the gun at her head. "I've wanted to do this for a loooong time..."

"Sarah!" Carlos cried.

Clementine quickly picked up her gun and aimed it at Becca, who saw it from the corner of her eye. She turned and glared daggers at the eleven-year-old. "I would drop that now, little girl." The way she said 'little girl' was venomous.

"We'll do anything...just let her go," Clementine said slowly, lowering her gun to the ground. But Becca wasn't merciful, and wrapped her arm around Sarah's neck, grabbing her in a choke hold.

"NO!" Carlos yelled.

Sarah struggled for breath and she coughed frantically, trying to get out of Becca's grasp. Why was her friend doing this? This wasn't a game. What was she doing to her? It hurt and she didn't like it. Becca continued to strangle her, unknowing that Clementine had picked her gun up again and immediately pulled the trigger, which sent a bullet flying into Becca's head. She fell to the ground and Sarah screamed, backing away.

"Becca!" Wyatt yelled.

"Why are you doing this?!" Mike yelled, as Sarah began coughing hard. "Haven't your people done enough already?"

"It's just like we told you," Vince explained, "someone here killed Bill. And we want to know who the fuck did it."

Rebecca had now began pushing the bookcase out of the way of the door while Kenny tried to persuade her otherwise. The woman was not having any of it, however, and she quickly pushed it away. It made a lot of noise and everyone in the other room turned to look at the door, while the others glanced at each other nervously.

Rebecca turned the handle and opened the door, stepping out and gasping to see Luke's dead body on the floor. She was about to run to it when Russell aimed his gun at her chest.

"Hey, Rebecca." He smirked and Kenny gasped from inside the room. AJ began to wail. He had to do something.

"Fuckin' monsters," Rebecca hissed. "Just like Bill was."

"Bill was a strong leader, and we ain't shit without him," the guard that had killed Luke replied.

Nearby, Sarah got up and tried to run to Carlos, only for one of the women to grab her and hold her back, causing her to struggle. "Shut up!" the woman hissed, and slapped her.

Sarah's eyes widened as her memory flashed back to when Carlos slapped her and she collapsed on the ground in tears, clutching the red mark on her cheek. Carlos frowned sadly and wanted to go and comfort her, but he worried that either he or Sarah would be killed. Just like before, he couldn't go and comfort his daughter.

Clementine looked around at what was going on. Luke was dead, Nick was furious, Carlos and Sarah were helpless, Mike was being held captive, Rebecca could be shot at any moment, Kenny was still in the back room, which left her alone. Carver's group outnumbered them and were stronger than them in every possible way; what could they do?

**...**

**Thanks for reading and please review! :)**


	8. Fight For Survival!

Kenny remained in the back room with AJ, pacing back and forth. He heard all of the commotion outside and wanted to go and help everyone, but he risked the baby if he did. For now, he had to stay in the room.

"Dammit..." He muttered.

He hoped that AJ wouldn't wake up and start crying again, because if he did, all hope would be lost for the both of them. So for now, the two males stayed quiet as a mouse.

Back in the church, two of the unnamed bandits had gotten out some rope. One of them grabbed Carlos and pulled him forward, starting to bound his wrists together. Poor Sarah could only watch in horror. Carlos looked at her and wanted to tell her that it would be all over soon, but he wasn't too sure about that himself.

The woman who was currently holding Sarah did the same to the teenager, and Sarah yelped in pain as the ropes hurt her wrists. Once the ropes were done the woman threw her into one of the pews, next to her father.

Nick stared at Wyatt angrily, who continued to hold the rifle against him. Quick as a flash Wyatt pulled out a rope and grabbed Nick's hand. The man tried to escape but it was no use, as another one of Carver's people had a gun on him. Now only Clementine, Kenny, Mike and Rebecca were not being held by ropes.

Clementine looked over at Luke's dead body and felt a pang of unhappiness as she looked over at Russell, who had his weapon still aimed at Rebecca, who held up her hands in surrender.

"What more do you want from us?" Carlos demanded.

"We want Rebecca and that baby. It was a promise to Bill. And we know she had it, because her bump isn't there anymore." Russell replied, keeping his eyes planted on Rebecca. Suddenly, her eyes slowly drifted to a lamp that was on the table next to her. Carlos also noticed, and realised what she wanted to do.

"...I know where the baby is." Carlos said, and Russell immediately took his eyes off of Rebecca and turned to Carlos completely. As soon as he did that Rebecca quickly picked up the lamp and threw it at Russell's head, the lamp smashing into it. Russell cried out and stumbled, tripping and falling over a pew.

This distracted the other people, and while this happened, Mike managed to grab the gun from the person who had had it pointed at Nick, aiming it at him. Russell's gun had dropped, and Rebecca picked it up, aiming at him. Clementine now had her own gun aimed at Vince. The tables were beginning to turn, but just a little.

Wyatt, however, still had his gun, which was now pointed directly at Carlos' forehead. Sarah's eyes widened in genuine fear; what was going to happen?

"Now, I don't know why you thought that was a good idea," the blonde man stated.

Kenny, hearing the complete silence, slowly turned his head around the corner to see his group holding everyone captive, except for Wyatt who had his gun aimed at the doctor's forehead. Realising what had happened, Kenny slowly crept over to the table, placing AJ gently on it. He then pulled out his pistol and crouched down, hiding behind a pew. Wyatt's legs were clearly visible.

Quickly, the man leapt out, grabbing Wyatt's legs. Surprised, the man cried out as he fell, pulling the trigger. The bullet whizzed through the air and landed in the roof, making dust rain down. Quick as a flash Kenny leapt back up and aimed his gun at Wyatt, who lay on the floor, groaning.

"Nice turn of events, huh?" Kenny commented sarcastically, a look of fury crossing his ageing features. He looked all around at the people who had attempted to capture his group. "Y'all think this is a fuckin' game, don't you? Seeing how many people you can kill before you kidnap the rest? Drop. Your. Weapons. NOW!"

They heard footsteps behind them, and Rebecca turned to see Vince quietly walking right for AJ. "You stay the hell away from my baby!" she screamed.

Rebecca didn't know what to do, because if she aimed at Vince to stop him from grabbing AJ, Wyatt would move and attack her most likely. She looked at Clementine desperately for help while she kept the gun on Wyatt.

Clementine noticed this and aimed the gun at Vince. No way would she allow him to try and hurt AJ in any way. "Don't touch him!" she ordered.

Vince glared at her. If he was smart, he would put his hands up and stay where he was. Surely he wouldn't be so stupid as to grab AJ and run.

But of course that wasn't true. Quickly he turned and dashed into tje little room, making Clementine shoot the gun. The bullet hit the doorway, making wood chip off and land on the carpet. They could all hear AJ wail as Vince picked him up and pulled out his gun, aiming it at Clementine.

"No! AJ! Stop! Stop please!" Rebecca cried, tears forming in her eyes.

But Kenny noticed this. Unseen by Vince, he quietly walked towards him, his own gun aimed, having to step over Becca's body in order to do so. Unfortunately, by now Russell had picked himself back up, and gave out a warning.

"Vince, behind you!"

Vince turned around and noticed Kenny, aiming the gun for him. But Clementine silently thanked Russell for "helping" her, and immediately shot Vince, killing him and possibly saving Kenny's life. He fell to the floor, the baby being dropped in the process.

"Dad, I don't like this," Sarah whimpered quietly.

"It'll be okay, honey. No need to worry." Carlos reassured his daughter, although he was not sure if it would all be fine himself.

"Vince!" Wyatt cried, distracted. While he was distracted Rebecca hit him with the same lamp, making him stumble around, groaning in pain. "Now, Clementine!"

Clementine wasn't used to killing so many living people all in one day, but it had to be done to save her friends. She shot Wyatt in the back of the neck, no doubt damaging his spinal cord. Now to deal with everyone else...but how?

Russell hid behind a pew for cover with the rest of Carver's camp, and they waited in silence before quickly jumping up and shooting. Carlos and Sarah cried out as the carpet just in front of them got destroyed by bullets, and Carlos quickly led Sarah into a free pew to hide. They waited there quietly, panting heavily while Sarah quietly cried.

"Don't worry Sarah, everyone is going to handle it." Carlos said, trying to reassure his daughter but it didn't work and she continued to cry.

Carlos looked around for something sharp that he could possibly free himself and his daughter from their rope prison, but nothing was in sight. He was also unarmed, which wasn't a good thing.

"Just stay down, sweetie," Carlos whispered, and Sarah nodded.

"FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU!" Nick shouted as he began shooting at Carver's people with Becca's gun. No doubt he was seeing red after Luke was murdered in front of him.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing!?" Kenny yelled angrily, grabbing Nick and pulling him to the ground as Carver's people began shooting at him. "We have to THINK in a situation like this!"

"What are we gonna do?" Clementine asked nervously, joining the two with Rebecca just behind her, holding the baby that was starting to stir. "There's still so many..."

"We can't just go out there, they'll kill us," Rebecca answered.

"We need to think of a way out of here!" Kenny whispered loudly. He had to grip Nick's shirt tightly to prevent him from doing anything stupid. "Where the fuck is Mike?"

"I don't know," Carlos replied.

"We need to do something! We can't just let these people shoot at us until they run out of ammo! We need to do something!" Kenny yelled.

"Then what do you suggest we do, Kenny?" Rebecca muttered in frustration as she rocked AJ gently.

Kenny squinted and looked around. Finally, he noticed one of the doors that had been clear the day before when they'd scanned around the church. It was open, and there was an emergency exit on the other side.

"Think we could sneak over there?" he asked the others. Mike, however, was still nowhere to be seen.

"Yeah, escaping would work better than fighting." Clementine said with a nod. "But...we need to find Mike."

"He's nowhere to be seen, Clem, he might be dead for all we know! We need to leave now!" Kenny said, and Clementine's eyes widened.

"You're not doing this again..." Clementine sighed. "We can't leave our friends!"

"There may be no other choice!" Kenny hissed back at her.

"Kenny, you can't-" Carlos began in a warning tone, but Kenny was already inching towards the exit, meaning that the others had no choice but to follow. Clementine looked back in search for Mike, but she couldn't find him anywhere and feared the worst.

Carver's camp were hiding behind the pews, and were completely oblivious to what Clementine and the others were doing. When they got near the door Kenny quickly stood up and kicked the door open, alerting the camp. Everyone quickly ran out of the church while Carver's camp stood up, noticing them running away. They shot at them but they disappeared from sight, and they all began chasing them.

"Run, everyone! Just run!" Kenny yelled.

It wasn't that easy to run with most of them still having wrists still tied up, but somehow the group managed to do so. Sarah wasn't all that fast, but she managed to keep a good pace next to her father.

One of Carver's people shot at Clementine, barely missing her, but it made her fall down into the fresh snow.

Kenny stopped running, skidding in the snow. He quickly ran to jer, noticing someone aiming a gun at him. He ducked quickly, hearing the bullet whizzing past him, and stopped by Clementine. He quickly grabbed her arms and helped her up.

"Be careful!" He said and Clementine nodded. The two continued running.

The group ran for what seemed like ages, until finally, they heard some cursed shouts coming from the enemies.

"Shit, I'm out of ammo!"

"Did we shoot anybody?"

"Fuck!"

Everyone hid behind a brick wall, hoping that they wouldn't be discovered. But they stayed quiet just for good measure. Clementine and Kenny began untying those who had been bounded up, and once they were free, Carlos walked over to examine Sarah's neck. It didn't appear to be swollen, luckily, but it was still red with that angry choke hold.

"D-daddy...*hic*...it hurts..." Sarah wailed.

"I know, honey, but it'll be okay. I promise." Carlos reassured his daughter, and she slowly nodded, rubbing her eyes.

"Am I gonna be okay?" She asked nervously. "Becca wasn't very nice..."

"You're gonna be fine." Carlos said with a smile, and Sarah also smiled. "And no, she wasn't very nice. But it's fine, she's gone now."

"I'm sorry, Rebecca...all of us may have died if we searched for him or waited for him." Carlos said and Rebecca nodded, sighing. "We should get going."

"Yeah." Kenny nodded in agreement.

After making sure that the coast was clear, everyone began moving again with Nick trudging behind, just like how he had when he had lost Pete. Everyone else decided to leave him alone for now, but Carlos made a mental note to keep an eye on him.

**...**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! :)**


End file.
